galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Constance Nebbercracker
Constance Nebbercracker (1931-1960), formerly known as Constance the Giantess, is the titular main antagonist of the 2006 computer-animated movie called Monster House. She was once an unwilling member of a circus freak show who was made fun of by children. As a result of this she hated children. She later became Nebbercracker's housewife in 1959. But then one Halloween, she was provoked by children and while chasing them away fell to her death in the basement. She then became the vengeful spirit that possessed the house that she and Nebbercracker constructed, turning it into the titular abomination. Not much is known about her backstory, aside from the fact that she is a depressed circus freak show member that always got made fun of by children due to her extreme obesity. Not only that, she was forced to sleep in a cage by the rest of the circus members. Judging from her photos that Jenny and DJ found in her house, it was shown that her extreme obesity was due to her love of food. Whether this was true or not (or merely speculated), her size disgusted many people, even children whom made fun of her in extreme manner. Mr. Nebbercracker eventually rescued her from the circus, and then married her. Though Constance was happy with her later life, her happiness proved short lived after she fell to her death. At that day, the children threw rocks at her, in which she responded by asking Nebbercracker for help. Nebbercracker told her that they were merely joking because it's Halloween. He tries to convince her that he won't let anyone hurt her. But as he said so, the children continue to provoke her, prompting her to scare them away with an axe. Unfortunately, she loses her balance and falls into the house's foundations. She presumably instantly dies upon impact due to her weight that crushed her spine, followed by cement that spilled on her and buried her corpse. Though implied that she may survive the fall, she was buried alive by cement. Despite being killed, her soul became the vengeful spirit both due to her rage and her unwillingness to leave her husband. She then possessed the now-finished house to accompany Nebbercracker for 45 years. However, she is no longer the same person that Nebbercracker once knew: Her hatred against children (which stem from their treatment back when she was still a circus member) has made her a tricky, but savage, bloodthirsty and murderous monster that tries to kill anything and anyone that approaches her except for Nebbercracker himself. Aware with what she has become, Mr. Nebbercracker was forced to pretend to be a child hater to save their lives. He even confiscated their toys that ended up into his lawn so they never returned for sake of their safety. As he did this, Constance became appeased as she was no longer bothered, and presumed undergo a deep sleep. The only one whom is suspicious with this grumpy and wrathful attitude is DJ, a boy whom spy on the house for the past few years. Due to nature of her death and misery she has gone through, Constance is trapped in angry, hateful, loathsome, obstreperous, uncomplimentary, treacherous, uncaring, merciless, bloodthirsty, destructive, and heartless state: When others come near her or the house, she will immediately attacked them except for her husband. She is also very disagreeable and unpleasant, so she frequently dislikes the circus and playful teasing, which is evident by her reacting to the boys throwing eggs and rocks at her before death and overhearing others talking about her in house form. Despite being labelled as a circus freak, Constance is shown to be rather intelligent. She knew that she could lure children into her house by using the possessions that Mr. Nebbercracker had confiscated from the children over the years, and knew that Halloween would be an excellent time for her to attempt to devour children as they would inevitably attempt to go trick-or-treating at the house. Furthermore, she didn't attempt to devour the cops that DJ, Jenny, and Chowder had called to the scene until she was certain that they wouldn't be able to call for assistance. She only likes Mr. Nebbercracker and dislikes it when DJ tells Nebbercracker to "let her go". She chases DJ, Chowder, and Jenny. She is also extremely brutal, murderous, and vituperative, so she wants to kill them, but when the house got blown up instantly, it seems that her spirit is finally put to rest and most likely let go of her grudge to people. Gallery Constance Nebbercracker (House Form).png|House Form Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spirits Category:Animate Objects Category:Kaiju Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006